Smile in the Shadows
by Ninja Potter
Summary: Lorcan's just Lucy's best friend. Right? Well, maybe not. Lucy/Lorcan and a hint of Lily/Scorpius. For Smile Life Away


**A/N This story is for Smile Life Away who requested the pairing in the Write me a story! topic in the NextGen Fanatics Forum.**

Lucy strolled up and down the same corridor, keeping watch for any curfew-breakers. Even though she should have been studying for her O.W.L.'s, she gladly gave up memorizing facts and potion recipes to go on her nightly shift. At least catching rule-breakers gave her a jolt of adrenaline.

Far off, the huge clock rang twelve times, signaling midnight. Happy to be able to go to bed, Lucy started walking the long walk back to the Fat Lady's portrait. She quickly ran up staircases before they decided to change directions and she turned into places that most people would have looked over.

Soon, she could see the Fat Lady from the end of a hallway. Stuck on the thought of her warm bed, Lucy started towards the entrance to the common room.

But someone else had other plans for her. Someone grabbed her forearm and pulled her into the shadows of the wall. Lucy wanted to scream from shock but someone was covering her mouth.

"Calm down, Luce. It's just me!" Lorcan explained as he unhanded Lucy. He chuckled as she caught her breath.

"You scared me! You prick! I thought you were a Slytherin going to hex me." Lucy breathed, clutching her chest. Lorcan continued chuckling, making his deep blue eyes sparkle.

Once Lucy calmed down, she fixed her strawberry blonde hair and readjusted her fake glasses over her chocolate brown eyes. Then she turned to Lorcan with rage in her eyes.

"Lorcan, I'm going to kill you." Lucy threatened her best friend. Lorcan merely laughed her anger off and slipped an arm around her skinny shoulders.

"How about some dinner for the grumpy prefect?" Lorcan joked, pulling Lucy away from the Fat Lady's portrait. Lucy was about to protest but a midnight snack did sound very comforting. Plus, she was sure she could get the house elves to attack Lorcan for her.

After tickling the pear in the portrait, the entrance to the kitchens swung open to reveal a bustling kitchen. Elves were shining silver platters and Apparating in after finishing their work in other parts of the castle or Disapparating out to go carry out more.

"Hello, students! Are you hungry?" A house elf asked hopefully, staring up at Lorcan and Lucy with huge doe eyes. Lucy nodded violently. The house elf smiled and grabbed their hands. After pulling them through a sea of busy house elves, they finally reached a small table where Lucy and Lorcan comfortably sat around, waiting for the elves to bring the food.

Lucy glanced over at her best friend, remembering all the fun times they had. Once, they had stolen one of the niffler's Hagrid had gotten for a class and set it free in the Great Hall. Lily had always blamed Lucy for the niffler eating her necklace from Scorpius.

Soon, elves were crowded around the little table, holding out platters of snacks.. Lucy grabbed a s'more and Lorcan took a hot chocolate. They snacked away, hoping no one was looking for them.

"So, hows your gooey white thingy?" Lorcan asked, unknown that he had a whip cream mustache. Lucy started to giggle. Confused, Lorcan cocked his head to one side and gazed at Lucy. It took a minute for Lucy to calm down.

"Did you know that you looked pretty today?" Lorcan said, surprising Lucy. Lorcan never told her that she looked good, even if she begged him to give her advice on her outfit. He just wasn't a fashion/make-up kind of guy.

"Really?" Lucy asked, wondering how this could work out to be a prank. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Yeah. McLaggen couldn't take his eyes of you in Transfiguration today. I was this close to sending a hex his way." Lorcan explained, shocking Lucy even further.

"Since when have you ever been overprotective of me?" Lucy wondered, still happy from the thought that a guy was looking at her.

"Since boys have started taking notice of you." Lorcan said simply, taking a sip of hot chocolate. Lucy looked more confused than other. "Boys like McLaggen aren't your type and they'd only hurt you, Luce. I'm just looking out for my favorite girl."

"And when did it become your job to be my father?" Lucy quizzed, her Weasley temper kicking in.

"I'm not trying to be your parent." Lorcan shot back.

"Then why are you being so weird? I can date whoever I want to!" Lucy was leaning over the table, challenging Lorcan to back talk her. He accepted.

"Sure! Date whoever you want but don't come running to me when he breaks your little, stupid, immature heart!" Lorcan burst. Lucy drew back, hurt and shocked. She gazed Lorcan down before she took off for the door.

Outside, she broke down into tears. _Who was Lorcan to call me stupid? Why is he even getting mad about this? _Lucy racked her brain for the answer.

In between sobs, the kitchen entrance opened again and out stepped Lorcan but he didn't look mad. Instead, he looked sad. He walked over to Lucy, who was curled up in a ball. Lorcan sat down next to her and leaned his head against the wall.

"Lucy." Lorcan called, not even looking at her. She wiped away her tears and gazed over at him. He finally looked at her.

He picked up a piece of Lucy's hair that was stuck to the tears on her face. After tucking the stray piece of hair behind her ear, he mingled his fingers in the rest of her hair. With his strong hand, he pulled her face to his and kissed her. Lucy was shocked for a moment but that fell away and she melted into the kiss.

After a couple of seconds, they broke away.

"Lorcan?" Lucy asked, he face still inches from his.

"What?"

"I bet you're a much better kisser than McLaggen." Lucy joked before pulling Lorcan into another kiss.

**A/N Hope you liked! Review :)**


End file.
